reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse (Reawakening 2)
The main protagonist, Liam Kendall is introduced. He is an overweight, greasy, and unhygienic loner. Liam arrives at school early and there is a short introduction to Liam and his best friend; social butterfly and gamer Nick and his crush; hyperactive shy band-freak Leah. Liam is edged by his friends Kyle Dennis, Krista and Bailey Graham to tell Leah that he likes her. After much thought, Liam decides to confess his feelings to Leah when he realizes he needs to empty his bladder and heads to the washrooms. Using one of the urinals, he notices a strange kid entering the restroom. He looks over at the kid, zips up his jeans and is about to confront the kid when he is attacked and bitten by the kid who is almost instantly recognized by Liam to be a zombie. Liam manages to fight the zombie by bashing its head off the toilet in one of the stalls. Worried about the well-being of his best friend and the girl of his dreams, he heads off back to his classroom only to find it locked and the window on the door blocked. He tries to scream for help, but there is no response, he breaks a glass case with an emergency axe and uses the axe to breaks the window of the door. He unlocks it from the inside and runs in, finding almost all the class having disappeared, apparently having gone off to music class with the exception of four students: Leah, Nick, Kurt Heyda and Kylie Willis. Kylie being Leah's best friend requests that they stay in the classroom but Liam refuses, pointing out that it's not safe. They try to reach a conclusion, but Leah seems determined to stay with Kyle. Liam noticing the undead are now about to attack them forcibly pulls Leah out of the room and leaves Kylie to her assumed demise, but not before she states that she would regroup with them at the back of the school. Liam tosses her the emergency axe so that she can use it for defense. Liam uses an aluminum baseball bat near the coat hangers to attack the zombies. However, during the battle against the undead, Kurt is cornered and bitten. Liam kills the zombie attacking him and the four run into a very crowded storage room with the only light emitting from one large window. Liam starts to have a nervous breakdown but is calmed down by Leah who comforts him by cuddling him. Liam grabs a nearby fire blanket, and with Leah at his side, decides to take a quick nap to calm him down and wait for the chaos to cool outside the room as well. He is awoken fifteen minutes later by Nick and the two have a quiet conversation about what they are going to have to do about Kurt, Liam soon notices Kurt has become extremely pale, is coughing heavily and his health is deteriorating increasingly fast. Liam decides to talk to Kurt casually, and the few make jokes and take the situation lightly with Kurt unaware of the effects of the bite, but it isn't far into the conversation before Kurt falls unconscious. Liam realizes what has to be done. Liam turns back to Nick to discuss what to do about Kurt, Kurt however returns from his unconscious state and rises as an infected during the conversation and attacks Liam from behind, Liam fights struggles to resist the now infected Kurt and ends up bashing against the window, shattering the glass with his back. Liam with the help of Nick manages to break loose from Kurt's grasp and Liam pushes Kurt out through the window to what Liam hopes will be his demise. However, looking out the window, Liam see's Kurt rising up from the ground and shambling off before looking back at the others. Meanwhile, at an established safe zone in Washington D.C, what remains of the United States military is struggling through absolute chaos to protect the capital, fend off the undead and and protect survivors until word of evacuation can be confirmed by the British government. However, the zone is overflowing with refugees and the military has limited resources left, with the operation falling apart and the base barely holding off any more undead on the outside walls. Major General Theodore Moore is second-in-command at the base under Admiral Melissa Mereu, and the only two people remaining in the country with any line of contact to the President in Alaska.